


takumi drinks his respect women juice

by Polas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polas/pseuds/Polas
Summary: the title was a toss-up between that and ''and camilla said do you crave my mcnuggies'' but that one won out. anyway it just always bothered me about the juxtaposition between camilla acting provocatively and writers being unable to decide if she's a virgin or if she fucks and so i wrote this
Relationships: Camilla/Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	takumi drinks his respect women juice

Takumi pushed the last of the boxes up the river bank and squeezed the water out of his hair. It had certainly been a hectic and wet last hour or so, when the dowry that was being delivered upstream to Shirasagi Castle had broken through the cargo hold and had fallen into the river. 

A trembling servant paused to apologize to him for what must be the 345th time as workers rush to dry and recover the bridal goods that were supposed to have been presented at the wedding ceremony. Takumi waved them off, only remarking that he was going to see them anyway, so what difference did it make if it was now or later? 

He sits on the river bank and contemplates the things he had dove in to retrieve when the accident first occurred. Bolts of silk and velvet. Half a dozen jewellery boxes. Enough clothes to outfit an entire retinue of brides for a year. Many other miscellaneous thing too numerous to keep track of. 

‘’Princess Camilla…’’ Takumi says slowly, sitting next to his soaked bride-to-be on the riverbank, watching the smaller, less expensive objects float past. ‘’I am still unfamiliar with Nohrian customs, but am I wrong in saying that the amount of things you’ve brought over as your dowry is rather excessive?’’

Camilla smiles wryly. ‘’No, you’re right. It was a strain on Krakenburg’s budget, in fact, but everyone involved in the preparations felt that they had to compensate for me.’’

‘’Compensate... for you?’’

Camilla, bluntly: ‘’I’m not a virgin, Takumi. I’ve had partners in bed before.’’

‘’Oh.’’

‘’They felt that because I wasn’t 'pure', as they like to call it, I had to be made up for in different ways.’’ Camilla turns to look at Takumi with a slight air of defiance. ‘’So? Turned off now?’’

Takumi speaks more slowly than ever. ‘’No… I think that’s your business. As long as you work with me in rebuilding Hoshido and Nohr, I don’t really care.’’

They’re both silent for a while, the quiet only broken by servants rushing up with towels and hot drinks for them. 

‘’In Nohr, a lady’s purity is prized highly. But I always told my siblings I’d never marry anyway, so why bother?’’ 

‘’In some of the villages I helped to rebuild in Hoshido, there were plenty of women who had been divorced and then remarried again... and that…’’ Takumi trails off into a mumble. 

‘’What?’’

‘’And that a woman with… ahem… experience... is not necessarily a bad thing.’’ Takumi turns extremely red and looks away. ‘’I-I’m just saying! I like you just as you are!’’

The servants yell in confusion when the royal couple-to-be end up in the water again by way of violent flying hug. It’s going to be an interesting few days up until the ceremony…

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the right articles in order to pull research on this fic apart from ''Peasant Women and Divorce in Preindustrial Japan'' by Laurell L. Cornell (it's an academic journal locked behind a paywall, my friend kindly used her school account to download the pdf for me). I just wanted to comment on how a woman's virginity seems to be highly prized in the West, but maybe not so much in pre-Meiji Era Japan? But because I couldn't find enough sources, I decided not to dip too much into that and focus more on Takumi simply drinking his respect women juice, and both of them coming to a mutual understanding, more of an equal sort of relationship even before getting married.


End file.
